Just Friends
by imabfamous
Summary: She wants to just be friends, already having a boyfriend whom she loves. He fell in love with her the first time her saw her, hoping that she will feel the same. She doesn't want to ruin her relationship. He wants to begin one with her, but hey, college does last four years, and you never know what could happen.


**I do not own Glee**

* * *

She holds her pink suitcases close to her, trying to carry as much as she can. It doesn't take long before both her daddies are helping her with them as well. She smiles brightly at each of them, even though it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Is that everything, princess?" her dad, Leroy asks. She simply nods, looking around again.

"Rachie," she looks at her daddy, Hiram, and he places a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're upset. We are both sorry that we couldn't afford the tuition at Juilliard, but we can't help the we are in a recession." both her dads look so sad, so she smiles again.

"I told you a thousand times, I'm okay. I understand completely. You've given me so much, and it's time for me to make a sacrifice. Ohio State has a great theater program. I plan on attending the four years here, and then auditioning for Juilliard again, this time getting a scholarship. Plus, I know people attending here, too. That way, I won't be alone." her daddy wipes a tear from his eye, leaning in to give her a kiss.

"My baby girl is growing up! I can't believe you're in college already!" he weeps. She giggles at her daddy and his dramatics, and pulls him in for a hug.

"Well, we should get your stuff to your room! That way you can meet your roommate." her dad grabs several of her bags and begins the walk.

There are tons of kids running around the campus, some with parents, some without. Some football players toss the ball off in the grass, while students avoid being hit. The cheerleaders watch them with lust in their eyes, talking in a silent group. There are some people on their laptops, doing anything to pass the time. Rachel Berry really doesn't know where she's going to fit in with all these people.

She watches each group as they all act in different ways. She's honestly terrified as to what it to come within these four years. Sure, Ohio State was the last place she wanted to be, but it was the only school to give her a full scholarship. At least she didn't have to attend her community college.

They finally arrive at the girls dormitory, and her dads help her carry everything up stairs to her fourth floor room. She quickly swipes her key card, and then pushes the door open.

It's obvious that someone has already moved their stuff in. One of the closets was full of clothes, mostly filled with short skirts and dresses. A black suitcase sits in the already made bed. Her roommate isn't in the room, though, so Rachel lets out a little sigh of relief. She just wants to set everything up in peace, without having to worry about a snotty girl.

She turns to her dads, raising her eyebrows.

"I think I'll be okay, now." she says, and her daddy bursts into tears. She giggles as she pulls him in for a hug.

"I'm going to miss my baby girl!" he cries. Her dad pulls his husband off her, and she laughs again. He leans in to hug her, leaving her crying daddy to the side.

"We're going to miss you, baby. That boy of yours better take good care of you." he whispers. She squeezes him back, trying to keep the tears out of her own eyes.

"I'm going to miss you guys, too. I promise I will come back for every break I can, and of course he'll take care of me, he loves me. Ill be okay, dad. I love you." she smiles, letting go. They finish their goodbyes, and Rachel turns to all her stuff.

She unpacks rather slowly, wanting to make sure everything looked right. She re-folded all of her clothes, and placed them neatly in the little dresser. She hung her dresses in the other empty closet, picking any lint she saw off of them.

She was so caught up in unpacking, that she didn't hear the click of her door opening.

"Please tell me you aren't a neat freak." the silky voice says. Rachel jumps in surprise, whirling around to face her roommate.

She's drop-dead gorgeous. Rachel's pretty sure she's never seen someone this beautiful. It's obvious the girl is Latino, based on her smooth carmel skin. She has deep black hair that runs down her back, and deep brown eyes. She's pretty tall, and super skinny. This girl could be a model for all Rachel knows.

"Well," the girl speaks again. "Do you know how to talk?" there is sarcasm literally dripping from every word, and Rachel has to stop herself from snapping at the girl.

"Sorry, um, my name is Rachel Berry." she holds out her hand for the Latino. The girl smirks, gripping Rachel's hand.

"Santana Lopez," Rachel smiles at the girl, before turning back to her suitcases. "So, what are you studying?" Santana continues as she moves to her side of the room. Rachel looks over at the girl, and sits softly on her bed.

"Musical Theater, and you?" Rachel asks. Santana pulls out a nail file, smiling.

"Psychology and sociology. After this, I plan on attending law school." She blows on her nails, admiring them. Rachel has to admit that she's pretty impressed. She would've never guessed that this girl would be doing so many big things.

"That's amazing. After this, I plan on getting a scholarship to study at Juilliard." Santana looks over at Rachel.

"That's pretty cool. I think you and I might actually get along. Tell me about yourself, Berry." Rachel smiles before launching into her whole life story.

Maybe she actually found someplace to belong.

* * *

She's pretty surprised when Santana admits to her that she's a lesbian. She can't believe someone as pretty as her would actually play for the other team. Rachel doesn't mind, though. She's always been open to those kind of things.

Santana even shows her a picture of her girlfriend. Her name is Brittney, and she's attending Akron University. Santana's eyes light up whenever she talks about the girl, and Rachel likes seeing how much love she has.

Santana shows her around the school later, and then they get frozen yogurt. Rachel gets the vegan kind, explaining to Santana that she's been a vegan all her life.

Overall, Rachel has had a pretty good first day.

* * *

Finn finds himself lost on his first day. Kurt has ditched him to go god knows where, and his mom had to leave so she could get to work on time.

He must look really pathetic, because an Asian boy comes to his side asking him if he needs help. Finn kindly accepts the help, overjoyed that he will finally find his room.

The boy introduces himself as Mike Chang. Finn also finds out that he's on the football team, just like him. They chat their whole way to Finn's room, and he can't thank Mike enough for helping him. Mike leaves him then, muttering something about finding his girlfriend.

Finn swipes the key card, and pushes the door open. The other boy is already in the room, setting up posters of different rock bands. The boy turns to Finn, raising his eyebrows at him. The boy has a mohawk covering the top of his head, giving him a child-like look.

"So, you're my roommate?" the guy says and Finn nods, setting down his stuff.

"Yeah, my names Finn. Finn Hudson." he holds out his hand, but the boy rolls his eyes, giving him a knuckle touch instead.

"The names Noah Puckerman, but you call me Puck. Only my mom and my girl get to call me Noah." he says, turning back to his posters. Finn watches the boy for a minute, before turning back to his stuff. His eye catches a flash of red, and he turns to look at Puck's desk. A practice jersey sits on top of the desk, and Finn turns to face Puck again.

"You play football?" he asks. Puck stops and turns to him, following his gaze to the jersey.

"Yeah, second string wide receiver. I was recruited here by Cooter himself." he sounds proud as he talks, making sure to sound the best as well.

"That's awesome. I was recruited, too. I'm second string Quarterback." Puck looks impressed, and Finn thinks he has found a new friend.

* * *

Rachel's running late. Her first class starts in fifteen minutes, and she wanted to leave much earlier to get a good seat. She rushes out the door, thanking god that she knows where the class is.

She's going around the corner and her cell phone rings. She goes through her bag, cursing when she can't find it. She looks away to look through her bag, finally finding it, and she quickly presses the talk button.

"Hello?" she says, looking around for her building.

"Hey babe." she smiles, still looking around.

"Hey! As much as I'd love to talk, I have to let you go. I'm almost at my class! I'll see you at lunch?" she says her final partings, and hangs up the phone. She hates when he calls her and she doesn't have time to talk. Unfortunately, they both run on different schedules, so it's hard to find a time when both of them aren't busy.

She looks away to put her phone somewhere she can find it, and next thing she knows, she's falling backwards. Her books go flying around her, and thank goodness she landed in the grass. Whoever she toppled into, is laying on top of her, crushing her. She opens her eyes, and she's met with a crooked smile.

"I am so sorry!" he says. He smells amazing, and she's a little lightheaded from it.

"It's okay. I wasn't paying any attention." she giggles and he gives her another smile.

"Neither was I. I'll try and be more careful." she smiles at the boy, before coughing a little.

"Can you please get up? You're kind of squishing me." she whispers. His eyes go wide, and he quickly gets up.

"I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you. He helps her up, and then bends down to get her stuff. She watches him for a minute before bending down and helping, too.

"Thanks." she says, and they are both silent. He grabs her sheet music, shuffling through it.

"Funny Girl?" he asks, a smile on his face. She blushes, grabbing the music from him.

"Barbra's my idol. I pretty much worship the ground she walks on." she admits. He chuckles, his hazel eyes shinning.

"My brother is the same way." the boy says. Rachel smiles again, finding it easy to talk to this boy. She picks up some of his stuff, coming across a play book.

"Football?" she says, looking at him. He nods, grabbing the book from her.

"Second string Quarterback." he replies proudly. She smiles shyly, before looking at her phone.

"Shoot," she looks up sheepishly. "I have to get to class! Thank you so much for helping me. Bye!" she rushes before she scurries off to find her class.

* * *

He's never seen a girl like her before.

She had these deep brown eyes, and this silky smooth brown hair. Her smile made him melt on the spot, and she had the best laugh ever.

In a way, he's happy he knocked her over. He probably would've never met her if he didn't. She was so nice, and polite, and god, he thinks he's fallen in love with her.

He watches as she rushes away, hoping that he'll see her again. He didn't even catch her name, so for now, he's calling her Funny Girl.

He shakes his head, trying to get her out of his head so he can focus on his class. It's pointless, though, because she is taking up every part of his brain. Even Mike notices something's up, and he tells him about how he met this girl and he doesn't know her name. Mike just rolls his eyes and continues eating his lunch.

"It sounds romantic to me, Finn." Tina, Mike's girlfriend, says to him. He smiles at the Asian girl, thanking her.

He really doesn't think he can make it through the rest of the day.

* * *

Santana tells her there is a party tonight, and she wants to go. Rachel really doesn't want to become the partying type, but when her boyfriend calls, and asks her to go, she just can't say no. She's barely seen him since they've started school, so she has to cave. She promises to meet him there, and Santana promises to help her get ready.

She ends up borrowing one of Santana's dresses, because apparently all her dresses "should only be worn by toddlers or eighty five year old women". Rachel just rolls her eyes at Santana, and does what she tells her to do.

When they finish, Rachel looks so different. Santana put her in a form fitting black dress, with her hair curled. She's jealous of how pretty Santana looks in her red dress, and how awkward she looks. Santana tells her that she looks amazing, and if Rachel played for the other team, she would totally do her right now. Rachel lets out a giggle and then they leave.

Rachel isn't a big drinker to begin with, but she does have one beer. She's been looking for her boyfriend for over and hour, and she's pretty much given up.

She walks to the drink section, and she manages to find a water bottle. She watches as Santana dances with some girls and guys in the center, and she knows that her friend is already wasted.

She just stands there, minding her own business. She wants to leave, but she really doesn't want Santana doing anything stupid.

"Funny Girl." she whips her head around to the familiar voice, and she smiles slightly.

"Second string." she replies and then chuckles when he rolls his eyes.

"Out of everything I said, that's what you decided to use?" he complains. She giggles again, and makes room so he can stand by her. The music is really loud and she's a little buzzed from the one drink she had, but she's pretty sure that this boy is really attractive. He smiles at her, holding a red cup in his hand.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you what you would like to be called." what the hell? Was she flirting with this boy? She has a boyfriend, but why isn't that clicking for her right now.

"My name is Finn. Finn Hudson." he says, and she's smiling again.

"Nice to meet you, Finn."

* * *

"What about you? What's your name?" he asks the brown-eyed beauty in front of him. He can't believe he found her at this party. She looks amazing in the dress she's wearing, and he thinks she may be the death of him.

"My name is Ra-" she begins.

"Rachel!" she stops, looking over at the voice. Rachel. That's the prettiest name he's ever heard, and now he just needs a last name. "Rachel!" a voice says again. Puck appears from the crowd, then, walking straight towards them. Rachel has a smile in her face as she watches him. Puck finally gets over to them, looking from him to Rachel. "Hey, Hudson. I see you've met my girl." Rachel giggles and leans in towards Puck, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

**A new story(again)! I've had this idea for a while, and I've finally gotten the time to write and post it. Most of my other stories will be updated soon, consideringto finally have time! I hope you all enjoy this story! Reviews welcome!**

**Kels**


End file.
